The Life I Took
by destinee5476
Summary: Charlotte seeks revenge on her parents and brothers' killer and the man who is responsible for changing her, Felix.


Revenge on a Killers Time

I will always remember Austin Bentley, the boy with the wretched voice, but not because of his voice, or because of the way he kissed me, but because he is the reason I have been here in Chicago, Illinois for three years now in search of him, the murderer of my mother, father, and brother, Tyler. _-…it was a cool summer night, I'm waiting out in the shed behind the barn__ for him. In the distance I hear a scream not an excited scream but it wasn't one that I ever heard in the old horror movies my brother and I used to watch. It was a surprised scream, but cut off very suddenly. So I went running to the house and…- _I shake that memory off before it ends not wanting to ruin my mind-set, I have tracked Austin Bentley for three and a half years now and he's going to be mine for the taking soon enough. I have been on his trail for over a week now and I now know his time schedule, when he leaves his apartment, comes back, and where he spends his days hiding. Tonight is the night. I will stop him in the alley about a block away from his favorite club and with my switch-blade at my side and my pepper spray in my right chest pocket, all I can say is Austin is in for a killer time.

I'm pacing in the alley, waiting. It is half past midnight and he isn't here yet. I hear sirens in the background; they are loud and make my skin crawl. He is late, he always passes through at a quarter till midnight. What if he went a different way tonight? Oh man, that would ruin everything I have worked for, that I have tried and tried so hard for. It is a quarter till one now and I'm considering just going home tonight and try again tomorrow because he is never this late and as I check my cell it says there is a storm heading this way. I want so bad to get him tonight, as soon as possible, how can I get so close and then just give up? So, no I'm going to stay put until he comes. _-…I'm running as fast as I can to the__ house. Everything is too quiet, all the horses are in the barn and the only thing I hear are the dogs of neighboring farms barking for their suppers. So, I run faster and I trip a few times as I run. When I get to the fence the opening is too far away so __I jump it and trip up a little but somehow I manage to keep running the rest of the 300 yards to my house. I go through the front door what I see is an image so heart-wrenching I wouldn't wish upon anyone. I feel Dix come up behind me as I fall to my knees__ and her slobbering tongue licks my cheek…- _I hear foot steps, I'm already under cover so I look down and check my watch, quarter after one now. I peek up and it is him-Austin Bentley- I scour at him in the darkness and grab my switch-blade ready to go. He is about five feet from me so I jump him and he seems ready, like, he was awaiting me. He grabs my wrist and wrenches the knife out of my hand leaving me with no weapon but my fists. So, I fight like I have trained to fight for so many years, I turn and lash out blindly, feel my fist connect with muscled flesh and hear a soft "Oomph."

I can't see very good but this was the only way to keep people from not seeing me when I did the job. I go to throw a punch but he makes contact first with my nose and I'm flung back into the brick building behind me. He gets atop me and starts wailing on me, and everything goes black for what feels like forever but I come back and realize that lucky for me my switch-blade is right next to me. I reach over but it is a little to far and he is still trying to make contact with my face but I am dodging most of his attempts. I finally grab up my blade and swing it around and I'm lucky for my amazing aim because I get him right below the left ear. He falls on me, he is a lot heavier than he used to be, but I manage to push him from me and kick him off to the side. I stagger out of the alley and stumble into the street and then it all goes black again.

_-…I look around and all I see is blood. I feel like I am seeing everything in red. I'm really dizzy as I try to stand up and I make my way toward the phone to call someone, anyone, help. Dix is behind me the whole time and I look back at her as I dial for help. She looks like she is as scared as me but like the next person she sees other than me will be her new chew toy. I explain what happened when the cops get to the house and when I'm done I walk outside and call for Dix. She comes running in all of her Bloodhound glory and sits at my feet to look directly up at me. I look back at her and reply to her question, "Don't worry, baby girl, we gonna' get 'em. No matter how long it takes us. We gonna' get 'em. I promise, ya'."…-_

I wake up, remembering Dix at home all alone, awaiting my return to Starr, SC. When I open my eyes an older woman is standing over me with obviously dyed hair because her eyebrows are grey. She is looking down at me and as soon as my eyes are open she asks me, "Darlin', what's your name? Where are your folks'? And, why are yous' so battered and bruised, baby? Why your nose is all busted up and yous' look a little lost. Was it really worth it, whatever you did?" I reply, "I'm not from 'round these parts. I come from Starr, SC. And the reason I came here was defiantly worth it." She looks at me and asks me, "Well, Darlin', why did you come here, then?" I give the generous old woman a simple reply, "Revenge on a lover. Now can I go home?"

-to be continued-


End file.
